


Pride and Prejudice (A Story Of Dueling Cousins)

by heartsyhawk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, annoyed by the way her cousins look down at her for her lack of spirituality and being born in the Southern Tribe, challenges Desna to a waterbending duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice (A Story Of Dueling Cousins)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessedavatard125 (Deana)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obsessedavatard125+%28Deana%29).



> So a while ago I promised my friend Deana a fic heavily featuring Desna and this is what resulted. I was a lot slower at it than I had meant to be, initially because I didn't know much about Desna beyond the vague one line implying he got that Bolin was trying to make a move on his sister where Eska didn't quite get it and that he was Northern Water Tribe and thought Southerners were simple rubes, even Korra—Avatar or not. Come to think of it we still don't know very much about him--he only had the one line in the premiere.

“What did you say?” Korra practically snarled at her cousin. Mako's entire body tensed beside her, and Bolin cast furtive glances around the fire pit. Korra's father and uncle had retired to their tents already and while he'd been curious to learn more about Eska, Bolin wasn't entirely certain leaving the twins and Korra unsupervised was the smartest choice. There was obviously years of tension there and Korra's short temper could not possibly be a good match for Desna and Eska's utter disdain and contempt for her—Avatar or not. He started wishing he'd stayed behind in Korra's village to help Asami look over the contract with Varrick and go over the blue-prints for the new satoplanes one more time.

“I am fairly positive you heard me, Korra.” Desna said levelly before taking a sip of tea. “Though I suppose I can repeat myself a little slower so you can process and comprehend what I am saying.” He drawled and set his teacup down. “I said it is a shame that the Avatar Spirit was bound to one of the least spiritually inclined waterbenders of our generation.”

He exchanged a glance with his sister, whose lips quirked up just slightly. “Of course, it's not like you are entirely to blame, cousin,” Eska chimed in with a would-be soothing voice. “I can hardly imagine how impossibly difficult it must be; you have so much spiritual purpose and yet you grew up in this dreadfully secular village. People here have turned their backs so far from the Spirits it is a miracle the Ocean Spirit has not pulled the entire Pole back into the sea. I imagine that's why you were born the Avatar.” She commented idly. “To bring some much needed focus back to the old ways.”

Korra growled. “Excuse me?!”

“You're excused.” Desna said serenely. “Eska is correct, it is not entirely your fault you are a Southerner.” His mouth curled around the last word in disdain. 

“Look, I know you hate the Southern Water Tribe but-”

“We do not hate the Southern Water Tribe.” Desna interrupted Korra dismissively. “We merely feel sorry that you people have strayed so far from the ways set by the Spirits and are beginning to face their wrath.”

“Um, question?” Bolin raised his hand tentatively. Desna swung his head slowly toward the earthbender. “The Avatar's the bridge between the Spirit World and ours, right? Wouldn't Korra know if the Spirits were that mad at the Southern Water Tribe?”

Desna raised an eyebrow. “Theoretically speaking, she should, were she as spiritual as she ought to be. Unfortunately for the world, Korra has always struggled with the spiritual side of her role as the Avatar. And so the spirits have grown tired of waiting for her intervention and begun attacking ships and have clearly escalated to attacking the village.”

“I'd love to see you do better.” Korra scoffed. “You have no idea what you're even talking about!”

Desna blinked, unimpressed by Korra's outburst. “Don't I? Avatar Aang was an airbender—the most notoriously spiritual people in our world—and he mastered the Avatar State before his 13th birthday. You were nearly 18 by the first time you even managed to contact your past life. I am confident that if I had been chosen by the Avatar Spirit I would never have struggled with a spiritual block. In the North we are taught to respect the Spirits.”

“I respect the Spirits just fine, Desna.” Korra said tersely. 

“Really?” Her cousin asked simply and stared unblinkingly at her. “Then perhaps I misheard my sister and the younger airbending girl when I heard them describe you using your Avatar State to cheat at children's games.”

Korra scowled at the accusation but didn't deny it. Bolin frowned and spoke up. “It's not like she's hurting anyone. It's not like there's a rule about the Avatar not having some harmless fun.” He paused and thought for a moment before turning to Korra. “There's...uh... not a rule like that, right? It occurs to me that I haven't read the manual or anything.”

“I would not expect an uncultured rube like you to understand the complexities of Korra's duties.” Desna said dismissively. “I imagine there is no official rule on the subject presumably because common sense should make it obvious. Even a simple minded fool such as yourself should be able to see that the Avatar Spirit is not a toy.”

“Hey, lay off, will you?” Mako snapped protectively. “It's like Bolin said, she's not really hurting anyone, and she's done a whole lot more good with the Avatar State than she's played around with it. I don't like you talking about her like she's some kind of a joke. And the same goes for my brother.”

Desna's eyes slid to his sister's and they shared a very brief glance before he looked back at Mako. “Nobody asked you, firebender. You come from a city with virtually no regard for spiritual heritage and clearly your sense of morality is questionable at best.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Mako crossed his arms.

“Do not try and convince me Republic City is a place of spiritual enlightenment. You need only see the life Ms. Sato leads to know it is a city that values technology above the Spirits. As for your morals...” He glanced significantly at Korra, who was leaning cozily into Mako's side. 

“You not only blatantly disrespect the Spirits with your overtly sexual pursuit of the Avatar, you shamelessly flaunt it for the world to see.” Eska finished for her brother. 

“Maybe that's because we're not ashamed of being happy together, Eska.” Korra said through clenched teeth. “I know for a fact the Spirits don't care about me and Mako being together; as long as I don't forget that my duties have to come first, love is one of the important parts of actually being the Avatar, according to my past lives.”

“Hm. Love is one thing, groping each other inside your mother's pantry like a pair of desperate rabbit-mice is entirely another I should think.” Desna said flatly. Both Korra and Mako's faces colored brightly. 

“I don't think you're being fair to Korra.” Bolin spoke up softly. “You're acting like all she does is sit around playing games and kissing Mako but that's only part of the picture. And not a flattering part. It makes her sound like she's just some silly kid all the the time. But she's done a lot of good things as the Avatar. She helped stop a civil war and fought to make sure that non-benders had a voice in the new government. She's been working with the police to dissolve the triads' hold on the city and she's restoring people's stolen bending left and right. She can't even go into the bakery for a roasted pork bun without somebody coming up to her and asking her for help or their bending back or making some kind of fuss. I think she's pretty thoroughly earned the right to occasionally play tag or win a toy or steal a few minutes of time with my brother if it makes her happy.” He frowned. “And she's definitely not the least spiritual waterbender our age. Really you guys wanna talk about waterbenders who aren't in tune with the spirits, you should meet my teammate Dustu or...or...Tahno from the Wolfbats! ” He smiled encouragingly at Korra while Desna and Eska simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

“You would not be so keen to defend her if you were capable of understanding how important the Avatar is to the Spirits' great plan.” Desna said with just enough condescension in his voice to sting. 

Bolin shook his head. “Look, no offense or anything but that's all wet. Of course I know how important the Avatar is to the world. But I don't think you get how important Korra is, either.”

“Your naivete and lack of spiritual education could not be any more evident.” Desna sounded almost bored. 

“You should not let your personal feelings for my cousin make you inscient about her purpose,” Eska said quietly. Her tone was just as flat and indifferent as her brother's but there was a flicker of hurt in her eyes.

“What?” Bolin's eyebrows raised at the implication. “No! I didn't mean it like...like that or anything!” He flailed his arms nervously. “Honest!” He insisted with a frantic look at Mako and an imploring one to Eska. “Korra's one of my best friends. And she takes her job as Avatar very seriously. My new waterbending teammate, Dustu, can't hold a snowflake to Korra's waterbending and he's a literal nightmare at probending. Like, he has the coordination of a baby giraffe-goat and he's hard of hearing and not especially great at working as a team and I'm pretty sure he only joined my team because he wanted to get into my Firebender's pants. But it was more important that Korra be available for Avatar stuff than spend time probending. But she can't just be the Avatar, you know? She's also Korra and she can't be an efficient Avatar if she forgets that.”

“Like After Amon.” Mako said gently. He took Korra's hand in his and gave a loving, gentle squeeze. “Korra's always been the Avatar, and she always will be. But there's no shame in taking a break sometimes and enjoying life.”

“Clearly neither of you understand what is at stake.” Desna shook his head. “She has taken far too much time to get where she is already. She has been a recognized Avatar for almost a decade and a half. She should not still need tutelage in airbending. She ought to know a lot more about the spirit world and the Avatar state than she does. The Spirits are attacking her own people because she's proven to be so lackluster at everything she is supposed to be and do.”

“I'll show you lackluster!” Korra threatened. “You act like you're so much better than me, but you aren't and I'm more than happy to show you just how competent an Avatar and waterbender I can be. Let's go. Right now.”

“Surely you're joking.” Eska inspected her nails. 

“No.” Korra stood up and cracked her neck and knuckles. “Maybe the both of you need to learn some respect for your Avatar.”

“I do not think that is the smartest idea.” Desna warned. 

“Why? You scared, Desna?” Korra taunted with her hands on her hips.

“I am not. Though you should be.” His voice was quiet and dangerous, and his eyes were icy and narrowed. 

“Pft. You wish.” Korra crossed her arms confidently. “I've been training with the best bending masters in the world for more than fourteen years.”

“If we spar, you will not be victorious.” 

“Korra, maybe this isn't the best--”

“Relax, Bolin. I got this. He's all talk.” Korra said soothingly. “You think you're so impressive, Desna, but I've had waterbending mastered since I was ten. Let's do this.”

Desna shared an amused look with Eska and stood up. “If you insist.”

Korra smirked and gestured for her cousins and friends to follow her as she walked away from the tents to a more open area. “Oh I insist, alright.” She ground a fist into her open palm and stamped a foot and a large disc of earth rose around them. “Either of us falls out of the ring, it counts as an automatic loss, got it?”

“Fine.” Desna inclined his head. “I only request that you restrain yourself from bending earth, fire, or air.”

“Ha! I don't need any of the other three.” Korra crowed. 

Eska shook her head slightly, a wicked smile on her lips. “We will see about that.”

“Yeah we will and once I've mopped the ice with your brother, it's your turn.” Korra promised.

“I am sure this is going to be quite an educational experience for all of us.” Eska crossed her arms. She clenched her fist briefly and an ornate bench of ice rose behind her. She sat down and smoothed her skirt before folding her hands atop her lap primly. She turned her head slightly to stare at Bolin expectantly. He quickly shuffled in beside her and sent Mako an apologetic glance and pulled a little stone seat from the earth for him.

Korra tossed her coat to her boyfriend with a wink. “Hold this for me for a few, will ya, babe?”

Mako raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. He folded the coat neatly and held it in his lap as Korra and Desna started circling each other cautiously.

“Are one of you going to make a move or should I send Bolin to go fetch that basket of seal jerky and seaweed buns Aunt Senna sent for us to snack on?” Eska asked in a flat tone. “Get started already.”

Desna smirked and Korra pulled a stream of water from the snow behind her without a single glance. She launched it at her cousin's chin in a swift uppercut that he calmly side-stepped. She huffed and tried again with her other arm.

Desna sent his own stream at her.

“Ha! You missed!” Korra taunted. She had pulled her head back enough that it had barely grazed her hair. Too late she realized that it had been a feint and the stream looped back around, blasting her straight in the face.

Korra sputtered and staggered blindly back a few steps. She quickly pulled the moisture from her hair and face and flung the frozen droplets back at Desna. He made a complex gesture with his hand and the water in the air froze into a shield over his face. A moment later he hurled the disc of ice at Korra.

She grit her teeth and punched the disk, sending several shards back to Desna. He inhaled sharply as one opened a jagged red cut on his cheek and spun with the momentum of pulling a large drift of snow over his shoulder. As it traveled, it turned to water and swiftly circled Korra. 

The ring grew smaller and tighter around Korra. Desna started gently pushing her to the edge of the makeshift arena circle. She struggled to maintain her footing for a few seconds and growled furiously. When she felt the edge of the stone ring at her heels she steadied herself, brought her hands momentarily together, and then forcibly ripped them apart. The water circle broken, Korra darted forward and pulled a large wave of water over her head. It was perfectly aimed to crash over Desna.

The instant it made contact he swung both arms back and then up. The water burst into a light burst of powdery snow. He casually shoved it back at Korra in a thin stream of half frozen water. This time she caught it and directed it back at his face, mimicking his opening feint. Desna gently tugged the water away from his sodden cloak and tossed it at his cousin's feet. Unfortunately, she was a little more focused on setting a barrage of ice spikes around him, and glowering as he easily side-stepped each one, and did not notice.

Korra lost her footing on the frozen patch of ice beneath her and almost went down hard. She managed to catch herself and use the momentum to send a sweeping kick and a knee high wave of water at her cousin. 

“Gotta do better than that!” She taunted.

Desna did not rise to her jibe. In fact, he hardly gave any indication that he'd heard her at all. He simply made a swift slicing motion which sent a set of icy needles toward her midsection. 

Korra's eyes widened and she kicked up into an elaborate flip to avoid getting hit. She righted herself mid-air and punched several icy blasts at her cousin before she landed, rolled, and threw several more icy punches in Desna's direction.

The barrage of quick blasts served it's purpose and each pushed him further back. 

“Hey, she's gonna hat trick him!” Bolin grinned as he recognized her signature style of pushing opponents straight over the line with repeated, insistent bursts of waterbending. “Yeah, Korra, go for it!” He cheered. 

“I would not recommend celebrating the Avatar's victory, just yet.” Eska said in a voice that sent a brief shudder down both Bolin and Mako's spines.

“Hate to break it to you, but your brother's almost out of the ring.” Mako raised an eyebrow. “Korra's nothing if not persistent.”

Eska simply shrugged a shoulder and gave Mako a withering glare. “The fight is not over yet.”

And sure enough, right as he was at the edge of the ring, Desna pulled a wave of water behind himself. He rose up with it and coasted back to the center of the circle, drenching Korra in his wake. Korra growled, furious that he'd slipped back into play, and even more furious that she'd been caught off guard by it. She retaliated with an ice javelin that he dismissively dissolved into vapor with a wave of his hand.

Bolin's jaw just about hit the floor. Suddenly Desna was moving fast, faster than he'd done through the entire match so far. He started throwing blasts of water and dodging the defensive retorts Korra kept trying to aim at him. He was weaving circles around Korra who was getting frustrated and sloppy with her moves. 

“Arrragh!” Korra yelled as she threw a wild punch of water. It missed it's mark entirely. Desna pulled a stream of water around her and roughly jerked her to the left, then the right. She stumbled slightly as the water fell away and he used her disorientation to his advantage, slamming the blast of water against the back of her knees.

Her knees buckled forward and she went crashing to the ground. She tried to use her hands to break the fall and use her speed to spring into an impromptu flip, but the angle was wrong. Her left wrist twisted just the wrong way before impact, and a visible shudder of pain tore up Korra's arm.

She cried out in shock and rolled to her feet, cradling her wrist to her chest. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain for a fraction of a second. That was plenty long enough for Desna to blast another jet of water at her. 

Unfortunately, Korra's instinct was to throw both arms and freeze the water before her. At the sudden movement her eyes went wide and her face drained of color. “OH, MOTHER FU--”

“Language, Korra.” Desna interrupted the curse with a smirk on his face. “I am told the Avatar is supposed to be a paragon of virtue and an example of the utmost self-control. I could be wrong, I do not profess to understand virtue as it is taught in the South Pole, after all. But in the North, ladies are taught not to use such low vocabulary.”

“I'll show you low vocabulary!” Korra hissed and threw a puddle of slush at him with a high kick. She flipped, successfully this time, back and summoned several balls of ice with her right hand. She thrust them toward Desna and they grew in size as they sped for his head. 

He evaporated them instantly and the pair continued what amounted to a heated snowball fight for several moments. 

“Hey Mako, didn't she pick that language up from Asami?” Bolin's eyebrows knit together in concern as they watched Korra continue to throw and block water shots. 

Mako sighed exasperatedly. “Master Tenzin thought it was us.” He looked pained to watch Korra launch a visibly weaker attack with only her right arm. 

“Hah.” Bolin laughed uneasily, as he tried and failed to mask his distress as Korra winced at an ice ball grazing her arm. “This one,” he looked at Eska and pointed to Mako. “He made me eat an entire bar of soap for taking the name of Agni--you know, the sun spirit?--in vain one time. When I was seven. I guess Asami wouldn't really be considered a lady by North Pole standards either.”

Despite herself, Eska smiled slightly. “I do not suppose she would be. Perhaps my brother and I were wrong in our assessment that you have a complete lack of respect for the spirits.”

For a few minutes the fight continued with more of the same. Korra quickly adapted to mostly using her right arm and legs to move the water, and relished the increasing annoyance on her cousin's face when she'd throw an unnecessary curse into a taunt or reaction. She also made a harder target of herself by jumping and flipping around. She kept firing wild shots that Desna seemed unable to predict.

For his part, Desna dissipated every one of her blasts before they made contact, and landed a few lucky shots of his own. But he did not seem concerned by his lack of landed hits. 

“Come on, Desna!” Korra laughed and sprang away from a particularly slow jet of water. “Great Gran Gran Mara moves faster than you!” She crouched and pulled several ice spikes toward her cousin. She laughed and flipped backwards, her kick pulling up an extra flashy floe of ice.

Suddenly irritation flashed through Desna's eyes. He made several rapid gestures. Each of them sent a miniature needle of ice at Korra's left arm. Every single one hit it's mark and made her cry out and cringe. 

“If you do not heal that arm soon, it is going to set badly and never heal the right way.” Desna's lip curled into a ghost of a sneer. “If you wish to yield this fight, I would understand.”

“Never!” Korra snarled and pulled a furious wave of water over her cousin's head. She darted in close and focused an icy blast of water toward Desna's stomach and then up to his chin. “This isn't over yet.”

He narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. Immediately the water dispersed around him and rocketed back toward Korra. Desna pulled his arms up sharply and the water formed a sheath around Korra's limbs. She struggled to break his control and yelped as her shoulder dislocated with a sick pop. 

He thrust his hand down and the water pushed Korra to her knees. Panic rose in her as she recalled the helplessness of being bloodbent and she fought his control harder. 

“Let me go!” She feebly kicked a leg toward her cousin. All she managed was a pathetic little splash.  
She snarled in frustration. She tried jerking her fist up, but Desna's water easily twisted her arm back, wrenching the second shoulder out of joint.

“Korra!” Bolin cried as she howled in pain.

“She brought this on herself.” Eska said quietly. “She can stop this at any time, if she is willing to swallow her pride. Then she can heal herself. Korra would not appreciate either of you interfering on her behalf.”

“Have you met Korra? She's not going to be able to heal herself if he doesn't let up soon.” Mako clenched his fists. A slight frown and his creased brow betrayed his distress and concern.

Eska shrugged and remained unconcerned. “If necessary my brother and I are quite adept at healing. Our Master trained under the same teacher as Master Katara, and for much longer.”

Bolin sighed, but still frowned anxiously. 

“Your friends are getting concerned.” Desna said flatly. “You know as well as I do that you cannot hope to continue this too much longer. Admit defeat.”

“No!” Korra growled and attempted to wrench her right arm free of her cousin's grasp. 

He raised an eyebrow passively and casually waved a hand. Korra was forced into an awkward kowtow and she wrenched her head up to glower at him. She was breathing hard, and shaking with fury, but completely immobile. 

Desna idly brought his arm up and then down sharply. A half frozen jet of water smacked Korra across the cheek hard enough to leave a red mark where it struck. “You are pathetic.”

Korra howled in fury. She suddenly ignited every limb and spun a kick while breathing a massive plume of flame. The water surrounding her evaporated instantly. As soon as it was gone she was on her feet, swinging a wild right hook, her bending forgotten entirely. 

She was an inch from making contact with his nose and Desna calmly stepped back. He lazily summoned a stream of water to restrain her hands and stared at her with no emotion betrayed in his eyes. “You lose.”

The burst of adrenaline left Korra and she collapsed to her knees. She looked thoroughly exhausted and confused and angry.

“I feel you just proved your own inadequacies.” Desna frowned. “You may have mastered waterbending years ago, but you then went on to the other three elements, whereas Eska and I had no distractions from perfecting ours. Additionally, everything about you is predisposed toward firebending. The way you walk, the way you fight.” His nose wrinkled in disgust. “Everything down to the boy you bring to your bed. Even your waterbending is more like firebending.” 

“So what?!” Korra spat. She wouldn't meet his eyes and even though she was desperately in need of a long healing session she made no attempt to move.

“You are a sub-par waterbender and I have never seen you earthbend, but I would not hesitate to wager that you are, at best, mediocre at that as well. Your priorities are pretty thoroughly messed up from everything I've seen. Your lack of respect for the spirits will probably go down in history. And frankly, I think all of us here have seen you let your quick temper and pride rule you.” Desna crossed his arms. “You lack the self-control and spiritual nature one would expect to find in an Avatar at all, much less one from the Watertribe, even if you are from the South. Honestly you embarrass everyone from the Tribes by being so inadequate.”

Hot, angry tears pricked Korra's eyes, and she climbed to her feet. “You know something Desna? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am the worst Avatar ever. Maybe somebody else could do better. Maybe if your mother had been right that it was you or Eska things would be different. But the thing is, as long as I'm around it's my job, no matter who does or doesn't like it. I never said I was perfect and yeah, I'm still working on some stuff. But I'm doing my best, okay? And tomorrow I'm going into the heart of the Everstorm and I'm going to open that Spirit Portal. And after that I'll try to figure out what else needs to get done to fix the balance. Because I'm the Avatar, and you have to deal with it. Goodnight.” She turned on her heel, breathing very hard and walking with an intense deliberation. 

♥


End file.
